The Void mage meets a Warframe - Warframe Shorts
by Lord of Moons
Summary: Warning Spoilers for Warframe players A short and 'funny' series of stories, in which Louise manages to summon a Warframe, and he can still access and return to his ship (the Orbiter). How would a futuristic robot ninja affect a world reliant on the supernatural? First season will be suspended till I unlock Frost to allow for better immersion.
1. Chapter 1

_Void is energy_

 _Energy is everywhere, it is potential_

 _We call it the void, not because of a lack of matter, our ships are there. No the void was in our knowledge. Our science and reason failed us, our best guesses nothing but speculation, for we could never truly comprehend, what a horrifying thing it actually was._

* * *

A Pentagram, the symbol of the five elements. Yet for Louise it was her symbol of failure. Zero successful casts of a spell, nothing but an explosion despite her exertion of will. Yet truly, the unknown being before her suggested she might be capable afterall. Or she hoped, after all what kind of familiar jumps headfirst out of a Horseshoe-shaped ship, which proceeds to blast into the sky?

* * *

For a tenno, having your ship caught in a green portal of unknown origin isn't particularly fun, not especially when you were on your way to completing a mission from Lotus. Frost however, could tell the smell of the void, yet the only one possessing it clearly was no tenno.

* * *

Frost: "Humans, how and why have you brought me here?"

Jean: "Uh, sir, you were summoned by miss Louise de la Vallière here. As a familiar, if you could take off your helmet..."

Frost: "What helmet?"

Jean (Sighs): "The one on your head."

Frost: "Oh, you meant my head!"

(Frost removes his head; everyone else screams.)

Frost: "What, never seen a Warframe before?"

Jean: "Whatever that is, I have not."

Frost: "It's basically a flesh-puppet I move by transferring my mind into it. This Warframe is called Frost and allows me to manipulate cold. Here, I'll show you!"

(Frost casts Avalanche, everyone else screams again.)

Jean: "Such powerful water magic."

Frost: "Well, duh, I'm awesome. Wait, magic?"

Louise: "Oh shit, I summoned a noble!"

Frost: "What's a noble, is it a local cuisine? I love local dishes, you always get the best stuff on moons, nothing beats low-gravity cooked foods."

(Silence.)

Louise: "Wait, if you aren't using magic, then how do you control that... puppet?"

Frost: "Void, duh."

(Everyone else faints.)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."

'An explosion of smoke engulfs the students, and they don't notice a silver disc shaped object appear in the sky.'

Frost: "Ordis, where are we?"

Ordis: "It appears someone has used the void to bring us here Tenno, I'm afraid our navigation systems are misaligne-WORKING PERFECTLY-, I'll need to reach orbit to find our current location. For now I suggest you investigate who brought you-DARED TO HINDER US-, no Warframes are recorded to have such abilities and the source appears to be a human child."

Frost: "Understood, drop me off into the smoke, keep me updated."

Ordis: "Affirmative tenno."

Frosts POV-

How peculiar, these humans don't seem to recognise me, yet they were able to utilise the void. Perhaps a void fissure appeared in this planet and caused the colonists to gain abilities similar to tenno? No that can't be it, surely too many would have died.

For now I should keep close to this specimen and see if there are others.

Tristain Academy

Osmond: "Honestly I'm too old for this, Miss Longueville surely you could fill out these forms as my secretary."

Longueville: "Headmaster, these forms require you signature, while I can do accounting work, you still have to sign these."

*door knocks

Osmond: "Aha, screw this paperwork the school needs my attention, let them in Miss Longueville would you."

Longueville: "Right 'sighs', very well then, uh Miss Chevreuse is it?"

Chevreuse: "Headmaster it's an emergency! A rogue golem has attacked the students, even Colbert was no match, you have to save them!"

Osmond: "Oh, I would love to but I must finish that darn paperwor-oooow!"

Longueville: "I insist that you do your duty Osmond, after all the school needs your attention no?"

Osmond: "Ow-right of course!"

Courtyard, Summoning circle

Frost: "Hmm, was it something I said?"

Osmond: "Evil Demon, I demand you release my students!"

Frost: "Who are you?"

Osmond: "I am the Headmaster of this Tristain academy of magic, the oldest Square class wind mage of these lands, Old Osmond!"

Frost: "Right, please go ahead and use your demon slaying prowess then."

*Osmond summons a tornado

Frost: "You do realise that will hit your students?"

Osmond: "Ahh, I must be going senile? Could you Mr Demon just step into the tornado?"

Frost: "Sure why not."

'Might as well check out the abilities of the locals, although he has no void in him, is this some kind of lost technology?'

*Frost jumps into the eye of the tornado and activates Snow Globe, freezing the air and blowing away any dust

*Colbert wakes up

Colbert: "Headmaster, what are you doing to Miss Valliére's familiar!"

Osmond: "Wait it's a familiar, are you?"

Frost: "If familiar refers to entities summoned to this location through use of the void then affirmative."

Osmond: "Did you say the void!"

Colbert: "Yes, in fact according to this, uuh, can I call you an avatar since your true body isn't here sir?"

Frost: "Acceptable."

Colbert: "Yes, according to this avatar our student Valliére wields the legendary void."

*groans from students waking up

Osmond: "Yes, it seems this might be a problem, Professor bring Valliére to my office, we must discuss this further."

Colbert: "Very well headmaster."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Void mage meets a Warframe**

 **EP-3**

AN: I'm surprised this got as many reviews, that said, I don't have a lot planned. I'm not entirely sure how to make this work without being a curb stomp since even in game it's pretty much that. That said, there are other ways to introduce tension.

Chief Aintit – The Orbiter possess a void cloak, therefore the summoning spell engulfed the entire ship, as to how it knew the destined one was on that ship, maybe you'll find out? That said, watching a Tenno fight the man in the wall in Halkeginia and pull crazy shit would be interesting. Although Void Magic in FOZ is similar in power and threat, they are both completely different beasts which is part of why our Tennon will be observing her, the void usually kills people and is as dangerous and controllable as nuclear radiation. In the game you talk to people seemingly face to face, and the Lotus even projects her voice from your frame. So either the operator uses void to project their voice, war frames have vocal cords, or sci-fi FTL phones.

* * *

'After reaching the Headmasters office'

Osmond: "By the way gentlemen, what was that object that flew into the sky earlier?"

Frost: "That was my personal ship, a Cephalon or The Orbiter. We Tenno use such vehicles as transport around the solar system."

Colbert: "What's this solar system you speak of, some chain of cities separated by continents perhaps?"

Frost: "No, although I understand the mistake, I'm assuming your civilisation is pre-space era correct?"

Colbert: "What do you mean by space exactly?"

Frost: "The space between the stars to be exact, and it's not as puny as it looks from the ground, the distance is so large the human mind simply can't fathom it. A good way to think of it, is your sun is a fountain, with rocks in it. Your sun gives these rocks energy which can in special circumstances support life. To reach it, one must rise above the sky, move as fast as Halkeginia turns."

Colbert: "That's fascinating, if a bit hard to get my head around, but what does it have to do with your ship."

Frost: "My ship allows me to fly between the planets in a star system. Back home there are enemies on every planet, every moon, and we Tenno fight without rest, we keep the balance of the Solar System, placing the forces there in check."

Colbert: "If that's truly the case, don't you need to return, or will they be fine without you."

Frost: "Normally I would return, but an individual possessing the void is no small matter. Since the Orokin's fall the number of Tenno has only fallen and most are asleep. The void is dangerous, and Tenno regularly seal void fissures found on earth, I can't ignore the people of this planet if that is the case, and if there are other like Louise I'll need to find them. Returning will be an issue for the future."

Osmond: "That's great, these Void Fissures you speak of sound like a natural disaster, but to other matters, will you accept the familiar branding?"

Frost: "This body, while alive, is not sentient, it can not think for itself. I have other Warframe's to utilise, if this one is compromised it will be a minor setback, however my concern is the spell as you call it affecting my true body. If this is truly the case, that may be a problem, however I do have the power of void at my disposal, it might not be able to affect me."

Osmond: "Indeed, I can understand that, however the Founders ritual is a religious event for us, I would appreciate it if after reading up on it you make a decision, but we will not force you. While you aren't a mage in the same sense as us, I would certainly call you a Noble. Please feel free to stay at the academy until then, Colbert."

Colbert: "Yes, I will show you around the library, we have to search the forbidden section, but I will ask that you avoid anything unrelated. It is forbidden to students for a reason."

Frost: "That is acceptable, and yes I understand, however my people never called my powers magic and while powerful they rely on the Warframe itself as a vessel to decide their abilities, I doubt I will able to utilise any of your magic without building a new Warframe specifically to utilise them.

Colbert: "Wait they depend on the puppet? I had assumed you were the equivalent of a Square wind mage?"

Frost: "Every Warframe has unique abilities, Frost is defensive and uses ice, Ash offensively uses fire, Excalibur is the most versatile and involves summoning a sword of void energy, Trinity heals, and Mirage can make clones of itself. I use Warframes based on the mission, and the other Tenno with me. Since this civilisation appeared lacking in long range weapons compared to mine, I am using Frost a Frame that excels against close quarter opponents for example."

Colbert: "I think I understand. Now Louise I know your nervous, but please ask any questions you have."

Louise: "Um..ok professor. Do..does this mean my element is really void magic?"

Frost: "While you may not to use magic in the classical sense, you certainly possess the energy of the void, although, now that I think about it, I've never seen other operators, only their Tenno. Your signature matches that of a Warframe. I can confirm you certainly hold power. We Tenno are considered gods of war, undefeated against the greatest foes and without equal. However, tapping into it will not be easy, Tenno could only use their powers in dreams originally. For now we should focus on the familiar ritual, we will continue this subject later."

Louise: "Right, thank you Sir."

Colbert: "Very well then sir, might I call you Frost?"

Frost: "Go ahead."

Colbert: "Right this way then."

...

Osmond: "You understand what this means don't you?"

Louise: "Umm, huh? What do you mean headmaster?"

The Tristain Academy of Magic has a prestige library, as expected of one of the best educational centers of magic in Halkeginia, however the Forbidden section is not lacking in the slightest and is locked and warded by the Academy mages.

Colbert: "While I can let you in the forbidden section, you'll need a teacher with you to unlock the door, I'll have servants arrange sleeping quarters."

Frost: "Unnecessary, I am already asleep, or rather if I wasn't it would be a problem, this Warframe only needs air to function. Shall we get started the?"

Colbert: "Uh..what, never mind of course lets get started.."


End file.
